


Tying a Corset

by lacegloves



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crossdressing, Female!Alastor, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Random & Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacegloves/pseuds/lacegloves
Summary: Angel Dust needs help with garments he's not quite familiar with. Alastor is surprisingly adept at helping out.Just a short little interaction where Angel learns something new about the Radio Demon.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Tying a Corset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is just a small interaction based on an AU idea I had where in Alastor was born and raised as a female, but in a gender bias world achieved the life she wanted by living as a man. I personally consider this to be more of a Non-binary character depiction, wherein Alastor doesn't have much in the way of preference towards how others perceive or call them. As such the pronouns used are based more on the knowledge Angel has of Alastor's biological gender. I don't want to offend anyone and I consulted a few friends with more experience in such things. Please let me know if there is anything I can improve upon in the future. It's still a rough concept, but I would like to continue a more in depth story for this idea.
> 
> Also, I am not overly experienced with corsets. I watched several videos for a more broad knowledge and settled on what was described as getting dressed in 1914s fashion which showed the multiple layers and the process of a woman dressing herself in fashion of the time period.
> 
> Thank you and please do enjoy.

“Well, corsets had kind of gone out of fashion by my time,” Nifty said softly, her head tilting to the side as she considered Angel’s request for help.

The spider clasped his upper hands together in a pleading fashion. “Come on doll, it don’t gotta be perfect, but I ain’t done it before. Anytime I wore one, there was always some girl that did it for me,” he explained, looking to the smaller demon hopefully. “This shindig I’m s’pose to be goin’ to is fancy, they sent the dress and everything from the studio ‘cause this client’s important.”

Nifty shook her head, lifting her feather duster a bit as she shrugged.

“C’mon, do ya’ know anyone that can?” he asked, the desperation edging into his voice.

“Mm…” Nifty glanced down the hall, her grin widening. “Oh, I know!” she said suddenly, bouncing toward the red clad figure that was headed back toward the rooms. “Mister Alastor!” The deer demon stopped short, turning toward Nifty and shifting to clasp his hands behind his back in his usual idle stance. His grin seemed to widen as Nifty bounced around his feet.

Angel hesitated a moment, uncertain as to exactly where this was going.

“Mister Alastor!” Nifty started excitedly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “You know how to tie a corset! You were born earlier than I was!”

Alastor raised an eyebrow at the smaller demon’s words, his head tilting to the side. Slowly his gaze lifted to Angel Dust and the garment held in his second set of arms. “A corset, yes, well they were losing popularity though,” he said, his expression tightening a bit. “Having a bit of trouble?”

Angel Dust shifted, his upper arms moving to rest his hands on his hips. “Well, maybe you know someone that can tie this thing? I got a client tonight and I ain’t done this myself before,” he explained. “You got any lady friends that might be able to? You know, like that doll from the club or something?”

“Oh heavens no, I’d guess she avoided the fashion as much as humanly possible,” he said with a quick laugh, his hand lifting to rest against his chest. “No, no, no, if that’s all you need help with, I assure you, I’m fully capable,” his grin curling into something a bit more amused. Nifty nodded happily next to him, bouncing a bit more before she deemed her work there done and she scampered down the hall.

Angel gave the radio demon a quick once over, feeling less than reassured. “You’ve done up a corset before, really?” he asked, feeling more than a little skeptical. “I mean I could see undoing them, but I don’t think that really qualifies you…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling, while it was less popular by the time I died, we wore them a fair amount when I was still young!” he said confidently. “In fact, I’m sure I can show you how to do it yourself in the future. After all, what is that lovely saying? Teach a man to fish and you’ll feed him for a lifetime!”

Wait…

Mismatched eyes narrowed a bit at Alastor’s words, but it seemed the other demon had already moved on, already turning on his heel and making his way down the hall. Angel quickly jumped to keep up, his upper arms shifting once more to cross over his chest. “You mean the collective ‘we’ don’t cha?” he asked, watching the grinning the demon closely.

Alastor cast him a small glance, his own eyes narrowing in a hint of glee. “It’s not exactly a secret anymore, but I can understand the confusion nonetheless. However, I assure you I am very much a lady.”

“What?!” he said, stopping short and reaching out to grab Alastor by the arm, looking him… her, no, what? “Wait, since when?”

Alastor looked somewhat annoyed by the hand touching her, her own lifting to carefully remove the offending appendage and smoothe out her sleeve. “I’m fairly certain since birth, my dear. That’s generally how it works… Now, we have discussed the five foot rule, have we not?” she asked rhetorically, eyes narrowing just a bit. She stared patiently at Angel, clearly waiting for the spider to make sense of this new revelation.

“B-but, Nifty calls you Mister Alastor… hell, your name is Alastor,” he said, lifting a hand to his forehead.

“Yes, well she’s in the habit,” Alastor said smoothly, leaning her head back a bit as if observing something uniquely amusing. “And Alastor is a name I use; I highly doubt your mother decided to name you Angel Dust, am I right?”

Angel seemed to deflate a bit at that solid point, frowning slightly. Gracefully, Alastor lifted her hand, gesturing to something behind Angel. He glanced to the side, realizing it was his hotel room door, a slight sense of embarrassment coming over him.

“Uhh… maybe I should make sure it’s presentable…?” he suggested, pressing against the door a bit and slinking inside, doing his best to not open it too far. Alastor seemed to indulge the action, not making any sudden move to follow, which was great. He definitely hadn’t anticipated having the prudish deer in his room and, lady or not, there were some things he knew wouldn’t go over well with the radio demon.

His rushed attempts at cleaning up took a fair moment and honestly, Angel was surprised Alastor was still outside his door waiting. When finally he opened the door and stood aside, she strode in without a complaint, red eyes idly scanning the room. It made Angel feel a bit uncomfortable with his rushed work, but when the other demon simply shrugged and turned back to Angel with her usual flourish, Angel sighed in relief.

“Now then, I trust you have some sort of chemise or other undergarments,” Alastor started, taking a small step to the side and glancing over the dress that was laid out over the end of the bed. It was a lovely gown, a soft pink hue with plenty of bead work.

“I mean, I got like the under shirt thing, if that’s what you mean, and panties…” he looked to Alastor, noticing the way her nose wrinkled despite the ever present smile. She lifted a hand and rolled it through the air.

“On with that then,” she said, shifting a bit and smoothing out the blankets of Angel’s bed, taking a seat and looking away pointedly. Angel stared only a moment before shrugging and starting to pull off his normal clothes. He didn’t waste time, jostling the bed a bit as he found both the panties and under shirt. The panties could’ve done with a bit more fabric, but the chemise, as Alastor had called it, was long enough to cover to Angel’s mid thigh.

“Okay… I got that…” he said, watching as Alastor hazarded a glance in his direction.

“Good, now… are you wearing those shoes or something else?” she asked, gesturing towards Angel’s boots. Angel shrugged in response, crossing his upper arms over his chest while his lower ones rested on his hips.

“These are fine, I ain’t wearing the ones they sent,” he explained simply. “They’re too small, ‘sides they’re not even ankle high.”

“Very well then,” Alastor said, humming a bit as she stood. She lifted a hand, snapping her fingers carefully, the room filling with a bit of a jazzy tune. Alastor took a few steps forward, gathering the corset. Angel watched idly as she loosened the laces a fair bit, more than Angel considered necessary to be honest, but he held his tongue. It was still strange, considered the demon before him as a woman when the thought had never really crossed his mind. Alastor seemed a bit tense, but then perhaps that’s why she had bothered with a bit of music…

To ease the discomfort…

“This outfit is hardly accurate,” she said softly, more to herself, it seemed. She gestured for Angel to lift his arms, wrapping the corset around his waist and starting to click the hooks and eyes together in the front. “Does this part need explaining because I think it should be fairly obvious so far?”

Angel ruffled a bit at that, feeling a small swell of annoyance. “I ain’t that dumb, I know how to do up the front bit!”

“Good, now turn around,” Alastor said bluntly, taking a step back to give Angel room to do as asked. The spider let out a small huff and turned a small half circle, his lower arms smoothing out the chemise a bit. He jerked a bit when Alastor’s hands landed on his waist, forcing him to step a bit to the right, turning just a tiny bit more. “Can you see in the mirror?” she asked and Angel turned his head, realizing just what the intention was now.

“Oh, yeah…” he said, watching as Alastor carefully pulled a few of the top laces until they where taunt.

“Here, see how most of this is laced in a cross pattern but this here is done as loops on the side? This is the one you’re gonna use to tie this in the front. It’s going to be the waist line, more or less, so you work down from the top first…” she said, pulling each bit of crossing laces until they were snug. “And from the bottom up,” She continued, doing the same at the bottom and pulling the fabric inward with each move. Angel watched intently as everything drew in. It wasn’t painful like some of the girls at the studio had done it, but rather fitted.

“Shouldn’t it be tighter?” he asked, watching Alastor look up a bit. She raised an eyebrow at that, pausing in her work.

“Do you want it tighter? It’s only really meant to give the illusion of a smooth, slender silhouette. Some people used it more for cinching, but for comfort’s sake, I don’t suggest it..” she said pointedly, tilting her head to the side. She pulled the final loops out at the waist, holding them out a bit as she moved around to Angel’s front. “And, tie this in the front to keep everything securely in place.”

Angel took the two lace loops from Alastor’s grasp, giving a gentle tug just to test it out. The corset tightened just a bit around the inner lacing and he hummed a bit at the feeling. Finally he relaxed his grip, instead tying them as Alastor had said. He glanced in the mirror, striking a few poses and stretching a bit to get a feel for what movement he could manage.

“Did you wear stuff like this often?” he asked finally, looking to Alastor. The deer seemed to have been looking over the dress and the shoes at the foot of the bed, head tilted back to glance over her shoulder.

“Not particularly,” she said, eyes narrowing a bit. “Just when we went into town, there wasn’t much point in being gussied up for chores.”

“Mm, I guess that’s fair enough,” Angel admitted, reaching for the dress and lifting it. It took him an idle moment to find exactly how it opened, but once he had he pulled the little clasp and zipper free. “So, why is Nift ‘in the habit’ of callin’ ya’ Mister Alastor?”

“I’m sure you’re not ignorant of how the world was, Angel Dust. My options were fairly limited, as it were,” she said simply, once more moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “I wasn’t interested in settling down and having a family,” her smile somehow managed to look absolutely disgusted at the word, “and while I heard that women were on the radio not long after my death, the notion wasn’t likely in my youth.”

“So you’s, what is it called, trans or something?” he asked, twisting around a bit as he tried to pull the zipper in the back. Alastor waved her hand through the air, shooing his away so she could reach for the zipper instead.

“I’m not sure I’m familiar with whatever term it is you’re trying to use, but life was more convenient the way I lived it. At the very least, I faced less scrutiny,” she explained idly, fixing the collar of the dress a bit and smoothing out the back. “It’s really quite absurd they didn’t give you some sort of slip to protect the dress from any thing that pokes out.”

She took a small step back and tilted her head to the side as Angel once again began to pose for the sake of the mirror. Angel caught her gaze in the reflection, pausing a moment. “What about now though? I mean, you still wear suits all the time and you’ve never corrected anyone for assuming you’re a guy? Do you prefer it that way?”

Alastor raised an eyebrow at that, offering up a small chuckle. “I suppose I may be in the habit as well, though honestly I don’t much care what people think I am. I don’t dislike these fashions, if anything I just don’t bother taking the time to deal with it all.” She took a few measured steps, circling Angel just slightly in the bit of space the room offered. “This seems to suit you,”

“Yeah?” Angel said, grinning a bit in response. He lifted his hands, all four of them held out toward Alastor. “It suits you too, ya’know. All this. It definitely adds to the badass overlord vibe.”

A scoff escaped Alastor’s lips. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. It's been some time since I've written anything, so thanks for taking the time!


End file.
